Nightmares
by U got 2 love me
Summary: Cammie has been having these nightmares about a group trying to kill her. What happens when Zach is one of her attackers? Zach starts to take an interest in Cammie and when things are starting to happen between the two lovebirds, the group in her nightmares appear and she has to handle all the trouble she has gotten into. Will Zammie stay strong even when Zach is one of them?


**This is a little story I made up out of nowhere. This story starts in Gallagher and if you don't know what that is, then it is a school for spies. The Blackthorne boys haven't come yet but they will soon! So, please pm or review to ask me any questions or concerns. Thanx. This is all in Cammie's POV unless indicated that it is someone else's POV. ;)**

Amnesia

Chapter One: New Kid.

I'm running away from the building. I'm running to safety wherever that is. I could hear the thunder of people running behind me and it sounds like a lot of people so I run harder. We are running for a long time and the amount of footsteps behind me starts to diminish. I start to slow down but I speed up again to the shouts and screams of the people behind me. We must have run for what…thirty minutes now. The sweat that was forming on my forehead is now running down my whole face like a waterfall. I hear no footsteps behind me so I look backwards. I see one person. It is a male, my age, brown hair and muscular. He is about five metres away from me so I run hard and fast. I look around me, taking in my surroundings. We are running in a field with not one single person, animal or life. We keep running and after what seems to be a two hour run, I start to get too tired. My knees are starting to shake, my breaths are ragged, my heartbeat is going a beat per second and I can't seem to think straight. I don't have enough oxygen. My steps are starting to get clumsy and I stepped on something which is caused me to fall. I try to get up but now it is getting hard for me to breathe. My vision is starting to have black dots. I hear the guy chasing me coming up to me and he too is struggling with his breathe. I try to look up to have a glimpse on who my attacker is but I am starting to pass out and I don't care that the group has caught me. I am pretty much already dead.

I woke up with a start. I have been having these dreams a lot, if you can even call it that, and I am starting to get worried on what it might mean. My friends and family have no clue I am having these horrible nightmares and I think that it is best to keep it that way. I get up and go take a shower to rinse off all of the sweat that had covered my body. Once I am presentable I go down the halls of Gallagher to the dining room. Before I open the doors to go inside, I take and deep breathe. _I N-OUT-IN-OUT. _ I push on the heavy doors and put a smile on my face as I head towards my friends table.

"Hey Cammie." Liz said.

"Morning." I say cheerfully.

"Someone is in a good mood."

I was about to argue with Bex but decided against it due to Bex's horrible comebacks and that her stubbornness gets really annoying after a long time. Macey tried to argue with Bex and Macey ended up speaking for at least thirty minutes. My mom or headmistress Morgan came in to give a speech. Once she reached the stage, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face my mom.

"This semester, we have a treat. Another group of students much like you guys are staying over here. Please welcome the Blackthorne Boys."

Everyone stared at the doors of the room because there they were. Standing there were about 50 boys who look very intimidating, but I know better. I hear the conversations starting. All my sisters are surprised to see boys as we have not seen any for a while. I scan the boys to see if any of them look cute and like a good spy. One of the spies caught my attention. He has brown hair and striking emerald green eyes. He looks familiar but I just can't place where I have met him before. I ignored my mom that was speaking to us because I needed to find out who this boy is. I keep trying to think until someone taps on my shoulder. I look upwards and see those green eyes. He has a huge smirk on his face and my eyes start to narrow. _A cocky one he is._

"Hi. I caught you staring at me. I know, I am irresistible but did you really need to stare at me for a long time. Goode, Zach Goode."

Suddenly I recognize who he is. He is the one who has been haunting my dreams for the past month, he is my attacker and I better stay away from him.

"Cammie Morgan. I can't say that it is a pleasure to meet you."

**That's it for chapter one! I hope you guys like it and again, pm or review for anything. REVIEW PLEASE! I would like encouragement please.**

**XOXO**


End file.
